


Don't Fear The Reaper

by ink31



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Beasttale AU implied, Big Sans, Breeding, F/M, NSFW, Possessive Sans, Soul Bond, menstral cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink31/pseuds/ink31
Summary: Somewhere between aisles 18 and 20 he found his soulmate. Now Sans just has to convince her to go along with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Sans accepts what's happening; his soulmate...not so much.  
> A/N: The song by Blue Oyster Cult strangely matches the feelings that were floating around in my head when I was writing this. That is the only reason I have for the title. Please enjoy.  
> Warnings: No beta. NSFW if the tags didn't clue you in; don't let the first chapter fool you. And yes, there will be at least two more chapters after this one.

Soulmate.

 

Apparently he _did_ have one. Who'd have thought? And she didn't like him.

 

Well that wasn't being fair to her. As far as he knew humans didn't have soulmates or at least the ability to sense them like monsters did. They sure as hell didn't have the same instincts as monsters. There were intense debates on whether or not that was a good thing for the world.

 

Sans couldn't remember the past two days (which would have scared him shitless in any other circumstance) but the last memory he had was dropping a box of spaghetti and jumping over several aisles to get to something _Important_. Unfortunately the word didn't even begin to describe the sensations that had lanced through his bones and SOUL.

 

When he had woken up on his bedroom floor he had been grateful he hadn't stunk of blood and entrails which meant that no one had decided to play hero. This part of the city was pretty well integrated with both humans and monsters so while soulmates were uncommon, the signs of a soulmate initiation would be understood by the authorities. Or at least there would be enough monsters to hold back the humans from being stupid.

 

A loud thumping on his bedroom door pulled him from his thoughts. “...yeah?” he asked. Irrationally his SOUL tightened and he felt a flare of magic thrum through his skull around his eye sockets. At the sound of his brother's voice though he calmed somewhat. “DOES YOUR HUMAN NEED ANYTHING SANS?”

 

Papyrus was the only one really excited in this whole mess. Ever since Sans had woken up that morning he had been knocking on the door every couple hours or so to see if everything was—in his words—"...PROGRESSING NICELY."

 

“Lemme check.” Sans said and shoved off the bed and went to his closet. He tapped on the door. “Need anything?” He made a note to tell Papyrus to go to the hardware store for more hardwood tiles to replace the ones he had clawed through. The closet door also had a few claw marks but not enough to warrant replacing it. He was more than a little impressed (and annoyed) that she was in there and he was still out here.

 

There came the sounds of a muffled squeak and then, “...could I have some water? Please?”

 

Her voice was nothing spectacular. High, feminine, and certainly more suited to laughter than the stress she was feeling now. But his SOUL pulsed at her words and he had to hold back the urge to order her out of the closet. Or clamber in himself. He'd give the human female credit; she knew enough to stay within his territory right now.

 

“She'd like some water bro.” Sans called out and listened as Papyrus cheerfully stomped away to complete the task. When he returned he left the glass by the door and Sans retrieved it, shut the door again, and then settled himself down in front of the closet door. Waiting.

 

Finally the door opened just enough for a small hand to pass through. It was delicate with square finger tips. No rings which was good but he wouldn't relax until he saw the other hand; he couldn't remember which hand it was that humans wore marriage bands. It would be his luck if his soulmate was already married since he wasn't the sharing type to begin with. He handed her the glass and smiled at the faint, “...thank you.” The tip of a phalanx touched her thumb and he shivered at how soft and warm her skin was.

 

“No problem.” he murmured. The hand and glass vanished back into the darkness of his closet but she did keep the door opened. Baby steps.

 

“You gonna come out any time soon?” he asked.

 

“...I don't know. Are you going to growl at me again?”

 

_Growl? Oh stars..._ nervously he scratched the back of his skull. “You tried to leave the room didn't you?” he guessed.

 

“I had to use the bathroom. You finally let me go when I wore your clothes.”

 

His opinion on her intelligence went up a few more notches. _Does the bathroom still have a door?_ Sans thought but then quickly forgot it when she moved, stirring up air. He inhaled, enjoying the way his scent mixed with her own. It wasn't her SOUL but her scent was better than nothing.

 

She smelled healthy, and he was in heaven at the fact that she used unscented soaps and detergents. The chemicals were there but at acceptable levels. There was also a distinct absence of blood which was good. A small, dark part of himself wanted to scent her blood though.

 

_No._ He told himself and instead tried to impress her scent further into his mind. Fear. Sweat. Salt from tears. No blood. Another inhale. No hint of anyone's scent over hers. Which was very good because he caught something else beneath the fear.

 

_Fuck..._

 

Had she been only another human or monster it might have been like smelling a nice flower and little else. But on her it made everything click into place. No wonder he had blanked out when he grabbed her, or why Paps wasn't coming inside his room with her in it. That was why he had considered her so _Important_ at the time. He could have laughed at the timing of the whole thing. Not only did he find his soulmate but apparently...

 

_Get her...pull her out...make her accept._ His SOUL pulsed and a wave of magic had his bones quiver and his teeth ache. How the hell had his closet door stayed intact? How the **hell** was she still in there, untouched?

 

_Stop it._ _ **Now**_ _._ He snarled inwardly at himself though he knew that was a losing battle.

 

“Sorry I scared ya. Didn't mean to.”

 

“I know.” she sniffled ever so slightly and he curled his phalanges as the instinct to barrel into the closet rose up. “I have a friend who found their soulmate. It could be...intimidating at times. And I was a bystander.”

 

“Heh. Take it that's how you figured to use my clothes?” he asked.

 

“Yes.” There was movement in the closet and then the door opened a bit further. He stiffened, waiting as she came in view.

 

Her eyes were puffy and there were streaks down her face from tears. She looked frazzled, exhausted, and he had no doubt she hadn't slept much in the past two days. But there were no scratches or bruises and her eyes didn't show terror, only wariness. And they were such a pretty shade of brown. Like coffee. His SOUL pulsed again and he knew he had to try before instincts decided to take over. Again. Sans couldn't resist holding out a hand to her in enticement.

 

“You didn't say if you would growl.” she reminded him.

 

“No promises pal. Monster.” he said. She shifted and he saw her wearing one of his oldest hoodies. One of the blue ones and he could see the large ketchup stain on the front. He beckoned with his phalanges. _Trust me._

 

She moved closer. “I didn't think this happened to humans.” she said.

 

“It does.” he said. “Timing's just a bit off right now. Could have been better for the first time.”

 

“Wha...?”

 

_Stars._ Seemed like her monster/soulmate knowledge only went so far. He knew he should be pissed but really, it was his kind of luck to have his soulmate be a human of all things. There was also that intense relief strumming through him despite everything happening because he had a soulmate. So what if she was human and fragile? He would have had issues if his soulmate had been a whimsum.

 

Sans immediately thanked whatever was in the universe for having that not been the case.

 

He beckoned again and she stuck her head cautiously out of the door though the rest of her remained in the closet. He grinned at her, taking in her snub nose, high cheekbones, and the column of her neck. It flashed when she swallowed nervously. “Ready to come out of the closet?”

 

Sans got a flat look though her lips did quirk up against her will which was a good sign. “What did you mean? About first times?” she asked.

 

He couldn't quite stop his voice from dropping an octave (or two). “I found you just as you're getting ready to be fertile.”

 

She didn't have his ability to use shortcuts but she still moved impressively fast as she vanished back into the furthest reaches of his closet, the door slamming shut behind her.

 

_Shit._ He slumped forward enough that his forehead hit the closet door. “Pal you're gonna have to come out.”

 

“I'm not your soulmate and I'm not ready for kids.”

 

He hadn't known before that moment that it was possible to be both devastated and obscenely proud. “I don't exactly get a choice in this kind of thing either you know.” he told the door. 

 

“There are monsters who made a mistake.” she pointed out and her voice had gone thin and reedy but she was still somehow holding it together. _She's strong_. “It's happened. This could have been a mistake. Maybe you smelled one of my other friends and got confused.”

 

She wasn't wrong but that wasn't what was happening. Sans bent his head down until his nasal cavity was at the door gap. He inhaled nosily and her scent spurred magic to collect just behind his teeth. A second, more ominous stirring of magic trickled down into the hollow of his pelvis. His phalanges dug into the tiles when he heard her trying to get further away though she was already bumping into the far corner of the closet. “I haven't made a mistake. Let me see your SOUL to prove it.”

 

“After you kidnapped me?” she asked, incredulous. He smiled at her tone and at the fact that she _hadn't_ outright said no.

 

“Didn't hurt you. Didn't hurt anyone else. And I'm sure my bro notified the proper authorities” The last two were only educated guesses but he hadn't smelled blood and his home wasn't being invaded by the authorities. When she didn't say anything he continued. “I'm not growling now sweetheart. Let me just see your SOUL and we'll know for certain. No harm no foul.”

 

“How can I trust you?”

 

“Because my closet door isn't a pile of toothpicks.” he said thickly around his newly formed tongue. When he opened his mouth a flood of information collected on it's wet surface. Young. Very healthy. Stressed. And, despite herself, mildly aroused but he put that to her feeling the pulses of his SOUL which was another indication that they were soulmates. Her cycle was so close, possibly even just a day away. And beneath all of her biology he finally, **finally** got the faintest taste of her SOUL's energy.

 

Sweet but there was a wisp of an old injury. Someone had hurt her down to her SOUL. _**Kill them.**_ He stuffed the thought down in preference for getting more information. He licked the door gap. Dirt. Dust. Wood and paint. There! Another faint hint of her SOUL and a trace of how close she was. It sang to all the dark, hidden parts of him that he hadn't really ever paid attention to until now. “Nothing to lose. I'll show you mine if you show me yours sweetheart.” he chuckled, amazed he was somehow able to string two words together at this point. 

 

“Bringing elementary school comments into this now?” she asked.

 

“I'm not afraid of cooties if I kiss you.” he said.

 

She didn't say anything for so long that he worried he'd be stuck at the door for another two days. Had his last comment been too much? _Fuck. Scared her off._ He was ready to actually apologize when he heard the faintest shuffle inside. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth with some effort, swallowing thickly at the realization that she was leaning against the door.

 

He whispered quietly to her. “Come out. I haven't done anything to you.” _Yet._ “I won't hurt you.” _Unless you beg for it._ “Just come out for a little bit.” _I'll never let you get in that damn closet again._

 

Thank the stars she couldn't read minds. “What's your name?” he tried.

 

“Bridget. Bridget Hobb”

 

“Sans the skeleton. Well actually Sans Snowdin.” It was taking so much willpower not to start chewing the door open. She was so close. His SOUL pulsed, stronger than before and he heard a quick intake of air from inside. _Finally!_ He grinned and straightened up. “Felt that didn't you?”

 

“What was...?”

 

“ _Open the door.”_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'I know in everybody's sins,_   
>  _you got to lose to know how to win...'_   
>  _-Dream On_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: You guys are awesome. Certifiably awesome. Though I will be a smart ass (because I can't resist) in saying 'does this answer your questions on if I'm continuing this'? :) And again...all of you rock! 
> 
> Warnings: No beta
> 
> I was listening to Aerosmith's 'Dream On'. I think it makes this chapter work. Please enjoy.

So.

 

Maybe in hindsight snarling out an order at his still unclaimed soulmate wasn't the best of actions. But then the humans had a saying about hindsight always being 21/21...or something like that.

 

When it had become clear that she wasn't going to open the door he had been left to vent his frustrations. There were more claw marks on the floor and he had at one point started to dig at the corner of the door before giving up abruptly and pacing his room. It had made his human's scent sour with more fear when all he had wanted was more of her arousal. More of that damn softness he had been teased with earlier. More of her.

 

At least he was getting that in a convoluted way. His SOUL's pulses had continued steadily since she had first opened the door when his senses had returned. With each pulse he could literally feel the bond forming regardless of their separation. Each time it happened he growled and whimpered at the sensations of his bones being weighed down with more magic when he refused to allow the magic to manifest properly.

 

Because yeah, he wanted her to see a skeleton with a glowing hard-on for her after she got scared off by the mere mention of sex during her cycle.

 

He snorted at the mental image that would produce. _'Hey sweetheart no need for nightlights with me around...'_ Sans shook his head to dispel the image. Besides, the pick-up line was half-assed, he could do better.

 

Still he had been forced to discard his hoodie, shoes, and socks as time passed. He hated the stimulation of his bones being touched by anything that wasn't her. Scenting the air at the bottom of the door with both nasal cavity and tongue had given him hope. His little human was reacting positively in all the right ways to his SOUL's call and he would bet every gold piece in his name that the only reason he didn't hear anything was because she had stuffed something in her mouth to muffle the sounds.

 

Sans purposefully made sure not to stifle any of the sounds he made. Embarrassment over the possibility of Papyrus hearing was no longer the priority. Getting her out was.

 

(Un)fortunately, his little human had some serious inner strength.

 

The day passed with neither side willing to move from their respective positions. The situation was leaving him frustrated (in more ways than the most obvious) because he wasn't simply frustrated. He was curious, impressed, and on top of everything else, satisfied with Bridget's actions towards his advances. Normally, his instincts were pretty laid back in most things. But now?

 

Now they were screaming at him.

 

_Go to her. Don't go to her._

 

_Rip the door off! Don't step over her boundary._

 

_She's yours. She's unclaimed._

 

Stars bless Papyrus. His brother had interrupted the standoff with a well timed delivery of two plates of spaghetti, water, and freshly laundered blankets.

 

That last made him twitch uncomfortably as he eyed his bed and the wrinkled, musty sheets. After a second's hesitation he pulled the old sheets off, even turning the mattress over and making his bed quickly. At this point of the game he'd be an idiot not to make use of outside assistance (especially when it was clear that Paps had not touched the blankets more than necessary to keep his own scent off them). The distraction was enough to get him to, if not take back control of his instincts, then at least redirect them.

 

“You're dinner's getting cold.” Sans said, crunching his own pile of spaghetti. There was a distinct lack of glitter in this batch which meant that Frisk was finally getting through to Papyrus. He looked at his plate and then the one Papyrus had made for Bridget before adding to her portion from his own.

 

He glared sourly at the closed door. “I _know_ you're hungry. Pap said you haven't eaten anything since getting here.”

 

Silence.

 

“You need food sweetheart.” he said and then pounced on a moment of inspiration. “Please?” She had been all about manners before.

 

That seemed to do the trick. He caught the sounds of movement and watched as the door opened. She came into the light again far more carefully this time around.

 

Her scent hit him with the force of a gaster blaster. He braced himself suddenly against the resulting pulse of his SOUL. Waves of magic rippled through his body and he was sure that if this continued unabated his bones were going to start clacking together. Somehow, he set the plate down on the floor between them and backed away until he was at the foot of his bed, crouching.

 

That last pulse had definitely affected her. She was leaning heavily against the door frame, face flushed and eyes glassy. Sans felt helpless against the urge and opened his mouth to drag in a large mouthful of air, pulling in her scent and letting it land on his tongue.

 

Her SOUL's energy was easier to read this time; bright and inviting. He was amazed it was so easy to tell as her body was giving the pheromone equivalent of a 'take me now' in bright pink neon letters. Before, her body had drowned out her SOUL but now it was like her body and SOUL were complimenting each other.

 

“Eat.” he said with some difficulty when she didn't move. He kept his tone quiet and gentle and it brought better results. She obeyed him.

 

_Take her...take her...she's accepting..._

 

“Sorry.” he said in a bid to ignore the welling of emotions in his SOUL at seeing her obey. “ 'bout before. Didn't mean to rattle your bones.” _Slowly. Do not fuck this up Sans._

 

“It's okay.” she said after swallowing a bite, grimacing as she crunched on the burnt noodles. She was still in his clothes he noted. After a second bite she finally moved so that she sat cross legged just outside the closet. Whenever she held up the fork it shook but she still managed to eat neatly, coiling the spaghetti as best as she could around the tines before holding one hand under the fork as she brought it to her mouth.

 

Sans felt at least some of his instincts settle with each bite she took and he allowed himself to relax enough to settle on the floor. At times she would glance up, meet his gaze and then nervously look away.

 

It was only when she had scrapped the last bit of food from the plate that she broke the silence. “I'm not going to pretend it's not affecting me. Whatever it is...you're doing.” she said and tried (and failed) to meet his gaze again. A dark flush blooming over her face and down her neck. The rising blood made her scent thicken.

 

 _Stars she's just about in her cycle. Fuck._ “Can't help it.” he said. A tiny lie because if he really, _really_ wanted to he could at least try and lessen the pulses but that would simply delay the inevitable.

 

_Pinned under him...gasping...keening._

 

He didn't want to delay the inevitable.

 

“Because we're soulmates?” she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. Her tone clearly indicating she wasn't convinced.

 

“Told you before. Show me your SOUL and I can prove it.” He made an effort to give an easy, carefree grin as he raised a hand and dragged it from the bottom of his ribs and up slowly to his sternum. His shirt was pulled up in the process and she couldn't seem to look away from the sight of his bones. Or the faint glow of his magic brought on by the stimulation of his touch and her scent. “I'll even go first.” he said, his tongue lolling out to take in every possible dimension of her scent and energy. It was beyond heavenly as his display sparked not only curiosity but interest. Fear diminished though it still overlay everything like an oil slick on water.

 

 _Gently._ Sans thought and with a slight movement of his hand he _pulled_.

 

She wouldn't see it like any monster could but it would be enough for what he needed. Some part of him was horribly embarrassed by how dirty his SOUL looked. He could feel the heat from the blush that covered his face but when he saw her face he knew he had made the right move.

 

Normally his SOUL was a shade of blue so pale it was white, now he could see that it had turned darker, blurred by a shade of light lavender...

 

“Heh...” he breathed out. “Not surprised you're purple.” he looked away from his SOUL and smirked at how enraptured she appeared. One of her hands reached out, stopped, then lifted again. Sans figured she didn't even realize she was creeping closer to him. That was okay because it worked to his advantage.

 

“I've never seen a monster's soul like that. Are...are you alright?”

 

“Yeah.” _Just wanna bone you until you can't walk._ She was close enough now that she could touch his SOUL and her hand raised up. In response, his SOUL shivered at his excitement.

 

“Sweetheart...” he breathed and stars how he hated the next words coming out of his mouth. “Don't unless you want me to pin you down.”

 

Well at least she wasn't in the closet again. She did pulled back her hand though as though his SOUL were a hot burner.

 

“How? It doesn't make sense.” she said and her voice cracked. It made Sans look at her more closely and see that her pulling away had affected her deeply. “ _I don't get it!_ You're a monster. I'm a human. Why? Why does it...” she stopped, panting.

 

“Hurt?” he finished. She bit her bottom lip and then nodded.

 

“Told you. Soulmates. Hurts 'cause your fighting it. It wouldn't if you lemme in. I'm kinda being pulled along as well.” He cautiously lifted his free hand and held it out with the phalanges pointed at the spot just over her sternum.

 

“If I'm not...if I'm not then you'll let me go?”

 

“Sure thing.” He could promise that because his SOUL was proof that wasn't the case. _Gently. Settle her into it._

 

“Alright.” her voice was a whisper and he pulled out her SOUL. He did it as softly as he could because he had a feeling she was in worse shape than she let on. A surprised moan still slipped out of her and she shuddered violently as her SOUL came out, colored blue from his magic. Her back arched up and her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head.

 

“Fuck!” He let go of the SOULs and had only a second to realize what he had done before he felt them slam into each other like magnets.

 

_Bird watching with Auntie Kelly. “Would you like that? To live with me...?”_

 

_Having his first nice cream. Someone gave it to him. Papyrus was there but smaller. So small._

 

_...Christmas with her new baby sister/cousin..._

 

_Papyrus writing his name in the snow..._

 

“S-sans!” she called out and he pushed through the flood of memories and clutched her to his sternum, babbling apologies.

 

_Bullies chasing her and her sister through the schoolyard._

 

_The death of a human at King Asgore's hands and the guilty hope he felt._

 

_Why won't anyone take me to the prom? Aren't I pretty?_

 

“Oh stars above and stone below yes you are.” he crooned into her hair. He hated and he loved those stupid, stupid boys.

 

It was supposed to have been gently done and he had fucked it all up in his desperation to prove that she was his and he was hers.

 

_A small ceremony because it was rushed, he was deploying. She was so happy..._

 

“Like hell!” he snarled even as he sobbed. Or was it laughed? He didn't know and didn't care because the universe was making him its punching bag-again. Damnit he'd kill that man. He'd rip that bastard's heart and she'd despise him but he'd do it because...

 

He jerked at the touch of fingers wiping away tears, shushing him.

 

_He didn't talk to her. He didn't say anything. He ignored her and assumed she would do only what he wanted. Days of silence if she didn't do as he wanted. Missing her family...talking only through Skype. **God** she missed her family. She missed Taya's graduation...why didn't he let her go? _

 

_Raised voices..._

 

_...A raised hand..._

 

The exact moment when a SOUL cracks but refuses to break.

 

There were no words for what Sans felt. His left eye socket was burning with raw, unfettered magic fed by the black emotions.

 

_Family pulling her out, helping her as she found a new life and a new strength. Relearning the strengths she had already. Auntie Kelly being more than Auntie. Mom._

 

He was going to kiss Auntie Kelly when he met her. Sans was literally going to pick up that woman and kiss her on each cheek regardless if he didn't have lips. If she wanted to use her label maker on every- _fucking_ -thing in the house he'd let her.

 

As though from a distance he somehow got them both to his bed, flopping down on it while their SOULs continued to merge over their heads. Turning them onto their sides he spooned her with his tongue constantly laving her neck in long, sweeping motions. Her violent sobs quieted into whimpering and then sighs.

 

When her hips began to roll he began to press his teeth into the muscle between neck and shoulder. The stimulation of both body and SOUL was enough and the tension snapped with her coming in a sweet keen that was his name. Her buttocks ground back into him and he hissed but with a renewed will— _He was_ _ **not**_ _shit-for-brains, damnit!—_ he placed an arm around her chest and the other around her hips, restricting her grind. Sans brought her down slowly, crooning into her ear both apologies and endearments.

 

An eon passed by the time their SOULs split and retreated into their respective bodies. Bridget turned to face him and clung tightly to his shirt, depending on him for strength even though Sans felt it should have been the other way around. His bones felt weak and brittle with the weight of her memories and feelings. Impossibly, his body wanted more from her though thankfully it was little more than a faint whisper when her body was pressed so closely to his. Sans reached around and grabbed his comforter and gently moved her around so he could wrap them both in it. All he received from her was a small noise of displeasure before she settled.

 

Never had he fallen asleep so quickly, or so deeply as then.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the time I finished this chapter I realized it was a lot more serious than what I had ever intended but I think it works.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has to deal with his screw up while Bridget gets to deal with everything else. That is if they can even get out of bed first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Song used for chapter inspiration was primarily 'My Silver Lining' by First Aid Kit. There were a few others but I really got my best writing done when I kept playing this one. 
> 
> And hey, if any of you have recommendations or playlists for whenever you read my stuff I'd love to know! And it doesn't matter if there are lyrics in it or not.
> 
> As always, please enjoy.

There was no gentle awakening, no murmured greetings and comfort during that blissful quiet of the early morning. Instead, he woke up suddenly with a single, all pervasive thought rattling around his skull as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

_I'm in deep shit._

 

It had been a risk to pull out her SOUL while his was out of his body but he had been lost to instincts...

 

 _Can't blame stupidity on instincts Sansy-boy._  He thought, closing his eyes. He had to be honest with himself. Reproduction was a two-fold process of SOUL and body after all. 

 

Stars, hadn't he even had the most embarrassing of conversations with his brother when Paps had gotten old enough to be taught? He had assumed that he had more than enough experience as judge to handle the pull of his SOUL. And if he were truly being honest then he had also assumed that because Bridget was a human she wouldn't experience the touch of his magic so strongly.  _You know what they say about what 'ass'uming does._

 

The moment his magic had encircled her SOUL his assumptions had amounted to nothing and everything had gone to hell.

 

His only saving grace—if he could even call it that—had been that he hadn't gone further. He winced at just the idea of how horrible a situation that would be. How would that go?  _"You're already pregnant because of my dumbassery so we need to have sex to give the kid a physical body or you're looking at a very bad time."_  

 

Sans opened his eyes and turned his head on the pillow towards his new mate.

 

Bridget had kicked the comforter off in the middle of the night but was still clinging to one of his arms, her back to him. Her hair spread around her in a tangled mess that looked equal parts ridiculous and strangely erotic. Despite the bagginess of the clothes she wore, he could still see her curves (he was enthralled over the way the lines of her body dipped into her waist before flaring into hips). She smelled overwhelmingly of her release from last night.

 

When she had keened his name it had become his favorite sound.

 

Sans' free hand moved without his apparent knowledge and traced each curve and dip. When his phalanges reached her waist he could feel his magic solidifying into a tongue. Opening his mouth he drew in a breath and nearly choked on the pheromones her body was releasing. She wasn't nearing her cycle she was smack dab in it. 

 

_Pap's gonna kill me._

 

_Undyne's gonna kill me and then let Alphys get in a few hits._

 

 _Hell,_ **Toriel's**   _gonna kill me._

 

And despite realizing those inescapable truths, he couldn't bring himself to care. Not when she was in his arms, in his bed, with her SOUL already projecting the changed energy of a bonded.

 

It was embarrassing how close he was to cumming.

 

“Sweetheart.” he croaked. “Sweetheart we gotta talk.” She made a noise of discomfort when he moved the arm she was clinging to and she latched on tighter. Sans became a believer of divine punishment right then as she unconsciously drew the arm closer until it was pressed against her front. Even through the hoodie he could feel her the swell and weight of a breast against his metacarpals. He nearly bit off his tongue at the sensation. Instincts that had been up to then relatively docile due to her nearness rose up and despite himself his phalanges twitched. 

 

Wrapping his other arm around her waist he pulled her until her back pressed against his sternum and whispered in her ear, nibbling on her lobe. “ _Wake up._ ”

 

Bridget finally seemed to rouse at his desperate plea. He felt her whole body freeze up at the realization of what she was holding onto and just how close she was to him. He could feel her wariness though she didn't scream bloody murder after a moment, nor did she let go of him.

 

Neither did she turn around and wrap a leg around his hip bone while sucking on his clavicle.

 

Eh. He'd take what he could get.

 

“I'm sorry. I fucked up. Bad. Wasn't supposed to let go of our SOULs like that.” He said without preamble. There was an understatement to end all understatements.  _Next tell her that water is a bit damp._  Sans bitterly thought to himself.

 

“I felt you. In me.” Bridget said.

 

 _Not yet you haven't._  Out loud he only cleared his voice nervously. A sound he had picked up from others who actually possessed vocal chords. “Happens in a merging." he said. "Memories and energy are exchanged but generally it isn't as...mind blowing.” Her fingers tightened around his arm though that might have had something to do with how he had realized he had found her nipple and was rubbing circles around it teasingly.

 

“It's confusing right now. Did we...did we have sex?” her voice ended in an embarrassed squeak when he tweaked said nipple. The reaction made him smile though her words left him a tad insulted. He wanted her to know  _exactly_ what he was doing to her and what she did to him. 

 

“I helped you along but  **no**.” he said. “You were in a bad way.”

 

“You didn't do anything to help yourself along.” She said and then paused as her body shuddered in a way that had nothing to do with his touch. He stilled the hand on her breast and used the other to stroke the side her neck comfortingly. 

 

"Bridget..." Surprisingly, her shoulders relaxed. 

 

"You stopped before anything... _you could have_...these memories are real right? You talked to your brother about this." she whimpered. "I see it. That memory."

 

He could feel his sins crawl over his back.

 

"The memories are real." He couldn't resist touching his teeth to her neck in his version of a kiss. "I'm sorry. I fucked that up and possibly everything else up."

 

“Why did you stop?"

 

He growled and moved her quickly before she could do anything beyond yelp as she was nose to nasal cavity with him. This close to her he could drown in her startled coffee-brown eyes. “We're both in this without a choice but I can still  _choose_ , damnit and I want you. I want your smiles. I want to eat that turnip casserole with you that Auntie Kelly says is her best recipe but really, really isn't. I want to play chess with Taya. I want to drive you to 5ks and wait for you at the finish line 'cause no way in hell am I running. But I  _want_  to be there for you. So I'm choosing where it counts. That's why.”

 

Other wants threatened to spill out but he somehow kept them back. He wanted her to meet Papyrus and call him brother. He wanted her to be at his side. He wanted to have her go to family outings and swap recipes with Toriel and nerd out with Alphys and Undyne. He wanted her to play with Frisk and Asriel.

 

And even...

 

 _Ever think_ you'd _want to be a Dad, Sans?_  Before finding Bridget it would have been a nervous 'nope' followed by lightning quick punning to get out of the situation. Toriel was the biggest culprit for asking that question and that was the ideal escape strategy; she couldn't handle so many puns without collapsing in a fit of laughter.

 

Now he could feel everything change into an emphatic 'yes'. He had seen the mettle of Bridget and the very core of her personality. If ever there was anyone capable of handling his children (and his lazybones) it would be this human; if only he could just find a way to salvage the situation. He wanted a babybones to call her mama.

 

“I'm not-” She didn't let him finish. Her fingers pressing against his teeth just as they had last night.

 

“I know. I was swimming in your memories and thoughts as well." she said. "I didn't know if we had sex because I could only feel two emotions from you. You were horrified by what you did. And then you..." she trailed off and a flush spread down her neck where it disappeared under the hoodie. Sans found himself adding another want to his list as he stared at her exposed collarbone. He wanted to follow how far down that flush went with his tongue.

 

"Sans!"

 

He jerked and flicked his eyes up to her face with a sheepish grin.

 

"My eyes are up here. I'm trying to say I forgive you." she said, irritated.

 

"R-really?"

 

Bridget smiled at him and he felt it warm his SOUL. "Really. I know you would never hurt me. That at least I was able to get clearly from last night. Might as well try and swim since we're already in the deep end of the pool. Though I am going to make one condition."

 

"I'll give you the stars." he promised in awe. If it meant tearing off the stars in the Underground with his teeth he'd do it.

 

"No rampages are allowed if this is going to work. It isn't worth it.  _He_  isn't worth it” she said with a watery smile and her finger traced down to his mandible, stroking the bone in avid curiosity. When she went to pull her hand away he grabbed her by the wrist and brought it back. She swallowed and her fingers trembled but she trailed her fingers from mandible down and around until she grazed the side of his vertebra.

 

"Alright." Fine, no rampages. But he'd talk to Undyne. She'd help him figure out something without breaking human (or monster) laws.

 

“The way our SOULs connected. Was  _that_  normal?” Bridget asked, cutting through his plotting.

 

He chuckled and then sighed when a fingernail scratched bone. “Perfectly normal. But maybe not that...forceful. If I had been thinking I would have put my SOUL back and then drawn yours out. Oh stars, that's nice. I wasn't. Thinking, that is. Lower... _there_...I know I'm a bonehead but I never thought I was a complete numbskull.”

 

He refused to admit he whined when she rubbed little circles on his clavicle. Still, when the result was her gaining more confidence in touching him he let out another such sound. The mattress shifted suddenly as she brought her lips to his zygomatic bone in a soft kiss. He swore his SOUL really did somersault before a familiar pulse from it made them both gasp.

 

“I thought we were bound already.” she said, breath ghosting over his bones and making it tingle. Magic began to pool in the hollow of pelvis again. This time he didn't stop the manifestation process.

 

“Kind of. Definitely marked but...” he nuzzled her cheek and enjoyed how soft her skin was and the erotic hardness of her zygomatic hidden beneath by skin, flesh, and blood.

 

She shivered. “But what?” Bridget asked and her words came out strained with desire.

 

_Gently..._

 

When he carefully rolled over to bring her beneath him, Bridget didn't protest though her limbs trembled out of nervous excitement. “Need to solidify it with physical contact.  **A lot**  of physical contact.”

 

 _She's under me. She's not in that damned closet, she's forgiven me, and she under me. This is real because she still has her clothes on._  He thought. He began to remedy that by reaching out and drawing down the zipper of the hoodie. The sound of the teeth being parted seemed obscenely loud. Would the neighbors come over and demand they keep it down?

 

Who was he kidding; he wouldn't give a damn if they called the police.

 

He flicked aside the front of the hoodie and reached for the exposed skin of her belly but stopped just before touching.  _Don't stop!_  His instincts whined even as he met Bridget's gaze. “I can  _choose_  and that means so can you."

 

He'd fucked it up but he wasn't going to take away her choice. Even if it meant that her choice might leave her with seeing a grown skeleton whimpering (and possibly more trips to the hardware store). It wouldn't be the proudest moment of his life but he'd had worse. She was his, he was hers and she had forgiven him already. Oh stars he would accept her choice just for that alone.

 

But he could still hope.

 

His SOUL pulsed, stronger again as a result of their positions and her breathing sped up into quick pants. Sans lowered his body down and into the cradle of her hips when her legs parted for him.

 

 _Very_ promising. He couldn't stop the pleased rumble even if he had tried.

 

“I don't understand. You don't even have fle...” Sans decided to help her decision by grinding against her and providing tactile proof of what he was capable of. It did lovely things to her chest and he watched. He didn't need to have flesh to appreciate beauty.

 

The result had her sputtering with an expression equal parts, shocked, aroused, and absolute disbelief. Even with his instincts snarling at him he couldn't help but let out a belly laugh at the sight. “Short answer is magic.” Sans said between guffaws and raised a hand to waggle his phalanges at her. “So Bridget, sweetheart. Throw me a bone here.” He said a bit more gently but there was an urgency behind the words which was underlined by a rougher grind of his hips that left him swearing when he could felt the heat of her core through his pants.

 

Her words came out in a gasp. “I want this to work...please.”

 

“Then let's get to work.” he whispered, elated.

 

Her fingers tightened and then she was reaching out to wrap them around his neck, pulling him down.

 

Well, pulling meant that there was some resistance. The reality was that Sans fell into her embrace.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can already hear the gnashing of teeth. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...what happens when you throw a skeleton a bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know which I enjoyed more; writing or looking for music for each chapter. :) 
> 
> Last chapter was a modern choice but for this particular chapter I ultimately went back in time again and listened to classic rock. It fit I think with the atmosphere I wanted. So, two songs ultimately helped. 'Get It On' by T. Rex and 'All Right Now' by Free. I've listened to All Right Now in the past but had never heard Get It On until someone at work was listening to it. My mind exploded. The lyrics are a gem. :)
> 
> Yes I also know this chapter is pretty short but consider it an apology. I had promised to update before December and wasn't able to so...pure smut!

Despite the way she wrapped her arms around his neck Sans could feel how much she trembled against his bones. And that was alright because at the end of the day he was a _skeleton_ _monster_. Claws, sharp teeth, glowing lights for eyes. At least a foot taller than most human men and with thicker bones...

 

So yeah. He had to be gentle and understanding.

 

Easier said then done. Her SOUL was all but singing with her acceptance. And she smelled...stars...he didn't have the words for how her scent was mingling with the energy of her SOUL. When he pressed against her front it was quick and caused the air in her lung to come out in a surprised 'woosh' that turned into breathy, nervous giggles. His hands twitched and then slid up and down her sides, shoving the hoodie off her body. Stopped by sleeves. _Who the hell invented sleeves?_

 

He was going to burn the hoodie later.

 

And for that matter he was going to burn that damn bra as well. The bra was a barrier between him and her secondary sexual traits. Past experiences with monsters who had flesh told him that breasts were wonderful things. Sensitive to touch, pressure, temperature...

 

Pulling away just long enough to pry her hands off his neck he forced himself to slow down (somewhat) in taking her arms out of the sleeves. Running his phalanges down the exposed skin of wrist, arm, and shoulder made them both shiver at the sensation of bone on skin. He could get addicted to it. He _was_ getting addicted to it.

 

When she lifted herself onto her elbows his breath caught as she reached around and began to fiddle with the back of her bra. The action pushing forward her chest almost like an offering. Her cheeks were flushed and without the hoodie he could see how far down that blush...

 

... _aaand_ she wasn't looking up at him.

 

“Sweetheart.” he rasped and she jerked her head but still didn't look at him as she fumbled with clasps of her bra. “Sweetheart, look at me.” he ordered/begged.

 

When she still refused he huffed and slipped both hands forward around her waist and then up to cover her hands, stilling them. Finally she looked up but couldn't seem to hold his gaze for long. They skittered away and then locked on what he knew was the glow of his SOUL as it continued to provide magic down to his pelvis.

 

“I...I'm sorry I...I can't seem to...um...” she paused and then laughed at herself. “I can't get it off.” she finally said in a rush.

 

Oh.

 

Well that was certainly better than refusing to look at him because he was a skeleton. And he could feel how badly her fingers were shaking.

 

_Gentle._

 

He could work with that.

 

“Need a hand? I have a couple.” he asked and ran several phalanges up her spine beneath the clasp enticingly. She shuddered, pressing herself against him while she laughed at his joke. His shirt did absolutely nothing in hiding the way her nipples had hardened.

 

“Please.” she whispered.

 

Unfortunately his own phalanges were shaking and after a few embarrassing moments of pressed fronts, gasps, and then muttered swears he snarled and ripped through the damn thing. “I'll get you a new one.” he promised into her ear when she protested at the loss. Her hands found their way to spot over his SOUL, the glow of it unmistakable despite the shirt.

 

“Sans...?” she asked.

 

He didn't answer immediately as he had just gotten the remnants of her bra off, tossing them away even as he dipped his head down to nibble at newly exposed flesh. Especially the left breast and the way he could feel the rapid beat of her heart and the rush of blood. Bridget's quiet whimpers went up in pitch when his teeth found her nipple.

 

So what if he technically didn't have lips? Sans grinned and did it again, letting his tongue press against the nipple. Her back arched at his actions, pressing her breast forward while her hips rolled. Sans couldn't stop himself from trailing his phalanges down her sides, under her breasts, then down to her thighs. Bridget laughed and Sans took pleasure in making her choke on her laughter when he pressed those same phalanges up into the growing heat between her legs.

 

Her hands started tugging on his shirt cautiously.

 

He couldn't take his shirt off quick enough and then they were pressed together, bone to flesh and he might have whined at how soft she was against him. Her hands trailed curiously over clavicle, ribs and then up again. “Fuck.” he whispered and even to him it sounded like a prayer.

 

He saw heaven when she kissed his clavicle.

 

“Sans.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You're purring.” she giggled and then a fingernail caught against a protrusion of bone and he simultaneously spread her legs wider, thrust into her heat, and groaned.

 

Shorts. Bad.

 

He finished tossing the shorts (both of them) across the room and settled back between her legs. The way her ankles jutted out with only the thinnest bit of skin covering them was erotic as hell and he took his time in trailing phalanges around her feet and ankles. He grinned when her feet twitched, the toes curling. _Sensitive._

 

“Sans you...um...is that normal?”

 

“Huh?” He finally looked up though he took his time in reaching her face. Especially at the flair of her hips. By the time he met her eyes she was flushed in embarrassment. She waved a hand weakly in the direction of his rib cage. “Is that alright?”

 

He looked down.

 

And then started laughing.

 

He caught her when she tried to squirm away, upset. It took long minutes of lavishing attention on her breasts again until she was relaxed and compliant. Not that he would complain when she made those high breathy squeaks and whines depending on how he used his teeth. Taking one of her hands he held it to the ribs just over his glowing SOUL as magic swirled in a mist down into his pelvis where it had formed into his erection. “I'll go over the 'birds and the bees' talk with you after.” he whispered into her ear and chuckled when she retaliated with a smack to his ribs. It wasn't hard and he hummed when she immediately stroked the ribs as though afraid she had hurt him.

 

Her fingers curled around the rib tentatively. “That's it. Like that.” He whispered into her ear. She became more confident in her touches, sometimes soft and gentle and then using fingernails to scrap sinful paths. When she did that on the ribs just over his SOUL he began to thrust, rubbing against her entrance.

 

She was wet and slippery and with each mouthful of air he could taste her on his tongue. Sans let his tongue loll out to catch as much of her as he could. He latched onto her hips, enjoying the soft flesh with just the hint of strong bone underneath. Bridget tried to roll her hips but he kept a firm hold, controlling how he would just hit her entrance.

 

“Wh...Sans...”

 

“Something wrong sweetheart?” He said between pants to cool his heating SOUL. Sans had her below him, touching him, trembling for him.

 

Somehow he hadn't screwed it up.

 

“Please!” she tilted her hips just slightly enough that when he thrust forward the tip of his erection slid in.

 

It surprised the hell out of him enough that he actually stopped to stare down at her. Some part of him (the really annoying part that was all instincts and growling) was ready to kill him and to be honest she looked just as shocked and frustrated. She made a noise that could have been his name, high pitched and needy. Her hips rocked and he gave in, sliding deeper into her and clawing back the drive to start pounding away because she...was...tight...wet...

 

Bridget lifted herself up on her elbows and then had her arms wrapped tightly around his neck again, fingers swirling around the clavicles. Each thrust had her whimpering, gasping into him. Occasionally there was a squeak when he thrust a bit too far but he soothed her with a tongue on her neck, hands sweeping to her breasts and tweaking nipples until she cried out. Each time he pressed his face against the side of her neck he relished the way her hair would feel against his skull.

 

He could smell the salt of her tears. He could smell her blood. Her SOUL. Her breath against his face with each sobbing plea. Don't stop. Don't. _**Stop.**_ Sans. Please....

 

With her words came the impending feeling that he _wouldn't_ be able to stop himself soon. And that could be an issue. He snarled and sat up; gravity assisting in pushing her down further on his length.

 

Her walls fluttered even as he felt her SOUL flare out into a tiny super nova, dispelling energy through the bond and pushing him to join her, phalanges digging onto her hips and keeping her in place as he thrust deeply enough that the newly formed knot of magic in his erection entered her. The sound that came out of her eclipsed all other sounds she had made previously.

 

 _**There** _ _. That's my favorite sound._

 

Reaching up he swept the hair from her ear and nibbled the lobe. He rode her through the remainder of her orgasm, swearing into her ear with each flutter of her walls against his knot. She came down with a soft, throaty moan. Her muscles and back relaxed and she leaned against him as she tried to catch her breath.

 

He started to laugh, a weight falling off his shoulders even as his magic literally rattled his bones. The universe could throw everything it had at him. It didn't matter so long as she was his. Still thrusting in short, powerful thrusts, he whispered into her ear. “Feel that?” he asked. He underlined his question with a particularly hard thrust and she gave a sobbing mewl. Her hips rocked against him.

 

“Might be nothin', might be somethin'. Means at least we're _tied_ together though. Through thick and thin...” There would be no take backs. There would be hurdles (stars would there be) and that wasn't even counting if his magic took...

 

...still...

 

Sans should have paid attention to her hands. They weren't lax anymore, they were deviously moving down along his bones. He choked on his own tongue in startled shock as he felt her sweeping her fingers down the curve of his pelvis, along his sacrm. Oh stars they weren't stopping.

 

“You get to tell Auntie Kelly you...didn't propose first.” she breathed a command.

 

He howled at the pleasure that was pain as she touched the area closest to the base of his erection. Flesh touched the lines connecting SOUL to erection. He lost whatever hold he had on both magic and sanity.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....welp this is where I admit this is my first smut...ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...emergence...kind of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Been a while hasn't it? :)
> 
> Thank you all so, so much for your patience. I won't make you wait any longer so the notes explaining my long hiatus are at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: Crap forgot this. I got inspired by Oh Wonder's 'Technicolor Beat'.

It was adorable the way Bridget assumed Sans would be out for the count after her little stunt. She had watched him first with smug pride and then shock upon realizing that she couldn't exactly _leave_.

 

“We're _knot_ going anywhere for a bit.” he murmured and settled back into the mattress. “Might as well get comfy.” He pulled her lax hands out from his iliac crest (he was going to be watching out for her hands from now on) and gave gentle nips to each finger. For a time neither said anything, simply watching each other. 

 

It ended when Sans inhaled sharply and came with a grunt.

 

“I thought you were done!” Bridget yelped partially from surprise and partially from having tried to pull away too soon.

 

Swearing, he grabbed her hips, keeping her place. " _Knot_ quite." he said through the tumult of feelings. When he could string two thoughts together again he rubbed circles on her lower belly comfortingly. With the other hand he caught both of her wrists to help keep her still.

 

“Won't last too long.” he started to explain. “Maybe half an hour. Did promise you a birds and the bee talk didn't I? I take it your roommate didn't really tell you about knots.”

 

“I'm not going to pry into someone's sex life.” she muttered though there was no bite in the words. “It's one thing to figure out how not to piss off a monster and another thing to ask about the noises in the bedroom...or kitchen.” She added the last with a grimace. Her fingers traced his mandible and he let her, enjoying the soft touch. It let him ignore the notion that she had been in such a dangerous situation at one point. It was in the past and that wouldn't happen again. There would certainly be compromises between them but he'd throw Grillby's homemade ketchup down the drain first before letting her back into her apartment. She would be moving in.

 

He made a show of slowly releasing her hands, quirking a bone brow at her and then down at their joined bodies. “I'll be good.” she promised with a giggle, flushing. Her eyes were then drawn to the pulse of light from his still visible SOUL, and the fine lines of magic that went down to his pelvis. 

 

“As you can see, not much to me. Just bones and magic.” he tapped his rib cage for emphasis. Thankfully her fingers didn't make a move near them the lines of magic again. He was certain if she did that again he'd fall to pieces. “So my SOUL makes up for the lack of all the skin and hair. Though I do like your skin.” And breasts. He really liked her breasts. The way they gently lifted with each breath as her ribs expanded and contracted.

 

“Sans. Focus.” Her face was bright red and her SOUL thrummed with pleased embarrassment.

 

“Heh. Right. So my SOUL gives me what I need in certain situations. Like now.” He gave into the instinct to move and grinned when her inner walls pulsed deliciously around his length and knot. She sucked in a breath while her hands landed on his rib cage, fingers curling over the ribs for support. “Also gives you what you need.” he pointed out helpfully. Taking a page from her book, he drew his phalanges down until they encountered her wet folds and explored gently, coaxing a groan from her lips. 

 

“Though my body can lend a hand.” he said innocently.

 

She snorted.

 

It was loud and somewhat choked but she laughed even as he touched her intimately. Sans thought it absolutely adorable and felt himself begin to truly relax.

 

“Will this be normal? The knot thing?” she asked. Her SOUL fluttered through the bond. Nervousness but there was...acceptance. And also the fact that her hips were rolling slowly to meet him in a regular, teeth-grinding pattern. She couldn't move very much but that wasn't the point. Sans was certain that there was some metaphor about the journey being more important than the destination but he didn't care.

 

“Depends.” he managed.

 

“On what?”

 

“Partially on you. Your body and SOUL are sending messages right now.” Well that was an _extremely_ condensed version.

 

“What kinds of messages?” She frowned and slowed her movements. Sans growled irritably at the loss of friction. Apparently he was failing somewhere if she could still think clearly. _Not for long._ Moving one hand to settle on her hips he urged her back into moving while with the other still in her moist folds he showed no mercy. 

 

“Sans...I'm trying...to...” she bit her lip and he felt her thighs tremble.

 

“Cum? Same here sweetheart.” he said. She made an aggravated sound but when he moved one of his phalanges just slightly to the right she gasped, shuddering. "Knocked the air out of you?" he grinned. She shot him a useless glare.

 

“Lean forward for me.” he ordered, using the hand at her hip to tug but she resisted.

 

"I still have questions..."

 

"Less talking. You're close." he found her clit and _pinched_. 

 

It was as though he had sent a bolt of electricity up her spine with the way she arched up. "God!" Her walls fluttered and her SOUL called to him.

 

"Wrong. Sans." he said with a strained grin, resisting the growing tightness in his knot. _Not yet._ "Lean forward." he ordered again.

 

This time she obeyed and it brought her breasts closer to his ready mouth. He ran his tongue over her one nipple and then the other in long, patient strokes. She returned the favor, kissing the top of his skull and moaning with each breath. Her arms lifted and curled around his neck and he relished how she pressed her breasts further into him. When he moved his head away she cried out but he easily held her still. "Whose mouth is sucking your breasts?" he asked, growling.

 

"Yours." she said, eyes clenched shut and he felt her embarrassment sweep over the bond but it was nothing compared to her arousal. If he grinned any wider he figured he'd probably crack his skull.

 

"Whose SOUL are you bound to?"

 

"Y-yours!" 

 

 _That's right._  

 

"Say my... **name**."

 

"Sa..." The rest was a whine but Sans let it slide. A few harder thrusts of his hips were enough to send her over the edge, her walls milking him. His knot tightened and he released, arching his back and holding her hips tightly against him.

 

~*~*~

 

“You remember when I said you were fertile?” Sans broke the silence. She was draped over him, still connected though Sans could tell he was just about finished with how reduced the size of his knot was. Bridget hummed but seemed unable to properly form words. He chuckled and focused on her side of the bond for guidance. Exhaustion,- _I know sweetheart, almost done-_ and curiosity. 

 

“How you smelled, the way your body felt. The way your SOUL called to mine. Those are the kind of messages I was talkin' 'bout earlier. If you're in your cycle in the future I'll knot. Though not for as long.” He could feel his knot tighten again and behind it was an ache in his joints from the drain of magic. This would have to be the last.

 

_Stars let it be the last._

 

He wasn't far behind Bridget in terms of exhaustion. There was also the sense that sooner or later his brother was going to come knocking again. The room was thick with smell of sex, pheromones, and the energy of a newly forged bond. All in all, he didn't think he could handle it if his brother saw them both in this state. With even the slightest movement their combined fluids created absolutely lewd sounds and if _he_ wanted a shower he knew she was desperate for one as well. 

 

Which meant he would probably be actually cleaning his room so Papyrus wouldn't see it.

 

 _Miracles do happen bro._ He thought.

 

“So there's honestly a really good chance then.” Bridget murmured and he knew exactly what she meant.

 

“...yeah...there is...”

 

She moved slowly until she had risen up to look him in the eye. She looked utterly destroyed in all the best ways and the sight of her glazed eyes and bruised lips had him thrusting into her again. A part of him wanted to groan in frustration but he couldn't stop. Bridget sighed but he could have kissed her when she rolled her hips again though the movements were slow and jerky.

 

“Sorry.” he said when he saw her wince. 

 

“No. It's okay.” she quickly said and ran a hand over his zygomatic arches and mandible while she pressed her forehead against his, eyes closing. He tried to think back to when he might have gone too deep but it was all one delicious haze. He moved his hands over her backside and spread her wide for him.

 

Amazingly she responded, shuddering and laying a sloppy kiss against his teeth. It was enough to push him over and he came with a snarl and with the knot gone his thrusts were marked with the wet slap of bone and flesh. There was something about this last release that had his instincts trembling. By the time he stopped moving he realized it wasn't simply his instincts but his bones that were trembling. _Mine. Mine. She's mine._

 

It seemed to be an eternity before they both gathered up the strength to move, much less think. Sans sighed in relief as the magic forming his length finally dispersed and sank back into his SOUL and bones. 

 

_Thank goodness._

 

“I don't mean to be rude but thank goodness.” Bridget whispered.

 

Sans huffed in amusement and shifted his head just enough for an affectionate nuzzle. Despite the ache, or maybe because of it, he felt accomplished. “Did I work ya to the bone?”

 

“Would that one have worked better on you?” she wondered idly. Sans gave a lazy shrug. Another eternity passed before Sans nudged Bridget out of her half-asleep stupor. “Come on let's get cleaned up. Then we can pass out for a hundred years.”

 

“Two hundred please.”

 

He rumbled approvingly. “Deal.” Slowly they both untangled themselves from one another until Bridget was rolling to sit up on the edge of the mattress. Sans saw a flash of what was splashed against her inner thighs and his pelvis and couldn't stop the surge of primal satisfaction. Bridget tensed and he knew she had felt it through the bond. Glancing down, she flushed and closed her legs in an attempt to stem the flow. He pulled the comforter over her body and then braced himself for the journey to the bathroom. 

 

With arms slung around each other (she around his spine and pelvis and he around her shoulders) they shuffled across the room like tired drunks. The warmth of her body seeped into his bones, easing the ache that was forming along his joints from having used so much magic. It took what little focus he had left to try and block it from the bond but he did his best given how she was wincing with each step she took. At the door they both exchanged tired, cautious looks.

 

“Ready?” he asked quietly. 

 

“Not really but yes.” she admitted but offset her words by leaning into him and kissing the closest part of him she could reach, his humerus. Her end of the bond quivered but the level of trust he could feel from her threatened to make make his voice crack so said nothing. Instead he opened the door and drew her closer against him.

 

The hallway was dark and downstairs there came the muted sounds of movement. _'Course he's in the kitchen._ Sans thought with tired amusement. The sounds stopped but then purposefully resumed with a slightly louder emphasis. He nudged Bridget into moving and they both crossed the hallway to the waiting bathroom. Reaching over he flipped the lights on and pushed Bridget forward towards the toilet, guiding her to sit down and then going to close the bathroom door.

 

It was quiet save for the hum of the lights and even that was jarring to Sans. He could feel the urge to pull his bonded back into his territory but it was thankfully a very small one. The counter already had several towels and with a snort he realized that there were also two piles of fresh clothes as well. The sight of his brother's attentiveness silenced the urge to retreat into his territory. He and his bonded were safe and still in the safety his family's territory.

 

Bridget didn't move until he had turned on the shower and the water was steaming. Groaning, she rose up and the comforter fell away though it was clear she was too tired to care. Even as tired as he was, Sans drank in the sight of her, bathed in bright lights of the bathroom. Marks already darkening into bruises were scattered across her shoulders, breasts, and hips. There were even a few scraps from where he had punctured skin.

 

Sans ran the sponge over all of these bruises, committing each one to memory. Impossibly, he felt his SOUL try to gather magic again when he ran the sponge over her breasts.

 

“Really?” she whimpered but she leaned against him, invitingly. He palmed one of her breasts, rubbing the nipple until it hardened.

 

“Got one more in you?” he asked and tweaked the nipple. She pressed forward into his touch though her head bowed, looking away from him.

 

“...s-sorry...you don't have to...”

 

He huffed. As if this was anything to apologize for. “I _want_ to.” Before she could protest he dropped to his knees carefully, the pounding water feeling good against his spine. With some prodding he had her lift a leg and smiled at her embarrassed squeak when he pulled it to rest over his shoulder. Unable to hide herself from his sight he could at last take in how little of his magic was left staining her thighs and opening. Under the guise of cleaning her he reached out to check her status and his SOUL flipped at way her body had already absorbed most of his magic.

 

 _Too soon to tell..._ Sans told himself sternly. Bridget cried out, jolting him out of his thoughts to realize how badly she was shaking. “I can't. Please.” she cried and it wasn't water that trickled down her cheeks.

 

“You sure?” he asked. After a breathless moment she nodded. “I gotcha sweetheart. Just relax.” He wouldn't deny he felt disappointed but he was also relieved. He wasn't certain he could have gathered enough magic to create a tongue even if he wanted to. Keeping his touches as light and gentle as possible he resumed washing her. A few times he had to pause but it seemed her body was settling. She returned the favor, taking the sponge from him and washing his bones and he ground his teeth together when she washed his pelvis.

 

Done with the (torture) shower, she turned off the water and together they emerged, drying and clothing each other. Sans in a pair of his navy blue sweats and Bridget in...

 

“How did your brother get these?” Bridget muttered, staring at the faded flannel top and bottom. From their scent there were hers and there was a trace of someone else on them. Human. Female.

 

"I think...Pap's been busy." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those who didn't know, the past couple months were devoted to my studies in medical coding which culminated in my certification board two weeks ago. Guess what? I passed!! I didn't want to give any solid timelines in case I had to retake the board in August (really common since it's so hard) but now I'm free!
> 
> I _still_ haven't caught up on all the stories I've been missing since I started class (I love AO3's subscribe feature).
> 
> And finally, come say hi on my tumblr account! https://inkblots31.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I went ahead and changed the tags so no one would be shocked by a Sans with no tail (or multiple arms). Still, I do hope the new tags still provide credit where credit is due as this piece wouldn't be what it is without me having seen the infamous Bomberboy. 
> 
> http://get-rammed.tumblr.com/


End file.
